


Those Three Words

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [43]
Category: Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background logince - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, background teandy, im really proud of this ngl, janus is Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Janus misses an old fling- well... he wouldn’t really call Virgil a fling. Especially considering he’d been planning on marrying him, before he left.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> God I haven’t written anxceit in so long? Glad I finally can again tbh I missed these two.

Janus missed him. It’d been years, but god he missed him so much.

His sarcasm, his attitude, the quiet giggle he had when Janus would stroke his fingers over his sides late in the night and they were just enjoying each other’s company.

There was so much he missed about Virgil Sturm, and he was honestly unsure he’d ever get to see him again.

If there was one thing Janus wished he could bring back it was Virgil. He was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he doubted anything better would happen again.

“You’re doing the mopey reminiscing thing again, aren’t you?”

Janus blinked, looking at Teagan with a raised eyebrow.

“And you’re worrying yourself with what I’m doing instead of the grading you’re _supposed_ to be doing because?”

Teagan rolled his eyes, pushing aside his papers and resting his elbows on the table.

“Just because you’re my brother’s best friend doesn’t mean you intimidate me. Hell, knowing Logan you intimidate me even less. So. Who’re you moping over?”

Janus sighed, shaking his head and looking at the stairs where Logan had yet to come down.

They were supposed to go to a poetry reading in an hour, he kind of wondered where he was.

“An old flame. Where’s Logan?” he asked, looking back at Teagan and resisting the urge to laugh when his face scrunched up.

“With his partner. Being all _romantic_ and _gross_ because Roman decided to drop by unexpectedly.”

Remembering Teagan is aromantic is never a hard feat, when Roman is involved.

Janus sighed, putting his jacket back on and heading towards the door.

“Yeah if I didn’t live here I’d leave too, they’re probably being _kissy_ and that’s even worse.”

Pausing, Janus struggled not to laugh.

“Don’t you have a queerplatonic partner to go visit if they get too gross?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Teagan brightened at that.

“Hell yeah! I can procrastinate grading when I’m at Andy’s.”

Janus rolled his eyes and opened the door, waving a goodbye over his shoulder.

“Good luck with that, Teagan.”

And he was off, shivering harshly at the sudden burst of cold air and grumbling to himself.

Fuck, he hated the winter for the cold, but he really couldn’t hate it for anything else. It had... a lot of great memories of Virgil. Memories he had a bad habit of getting lost in.

Virgil’s birthday was coming up, maybe that’s why Janus was having such a hard time focusing on the present, burying himself in the past and wishing for something different.

Turning into his usual coffee shop, he waved at Remy behind the counter and then moved to his usual seat.

Or... he tried to. Someone was sitting in it.

Janus tried not to get upset over the fact that someone was sitting in the spot Virgil usually sat in. It wasn’t like he was able to get angry over a public seat.

With a soft sigh, he continued past the table and sat in the one next to it, pulling off his jacket and un-looping his shoulder bag from his neck so he could get his laptop out.

He hadn’t been planning on working, but since Logan got distracted by Roman, Janus didn’t really have much else to do.

“Jay?”

Janus tensed, staring at his laptop screen, the Windows symbol showing on it as it booted up and his mind screeched to a halt.

That... He only really let Virgil call him that. And that _sounded_ like-

Looking up was the hardest thing Janus had done in the four years Virgil had been gone. And when he saw that tiny, hopeful smile and those mismatched eyes, all the air in Janus’ lungs rushed out of him.

It was the best feeling of suffocation he’d ever felt, and if he scrambled to stand from his seat so he could grab Virgil’s face and pull him in for a kiss, then Teagan and Roman would never be allowed to know.

Virgil laughed against his lips, grabbing his hands to pull them from his face so he could put space between their faces.

“I missed you, too,” he said quietly, his tiny smile turning into the widest grin Janus had ever seen on him.

“I love you.”

Those three words were still comfortable and familiar to say.

And Virgil’s smile was still as breathtaking and beautiful to see.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
